Down and Dirty
by emeraldblood9
Summary: <html><head></head>When Arthur finds out Merlin spent the night with a man, his curiosity is aroused. Will he be curious enough to give it a try? Merlin/Arthur Slash</html>


**Warning- Explicit content. Only read if you are old enough. **

_(set after season 2)_

**Down and Dirty**

Merlin had been riding behind Arthur for days. He had been watching the prince's bottom going up and down, up and down…

Up…

Down...

He was so horny, it was making him crazy.

On top of that, the two of them had been sleeping right next to each other in the evenings. They were in bandit territory and any camp fire would draw attention to them. Therefore, Arthur had suggested they sleep close and share their body heat. Merlin didn't need to get any hotter. His desire was keeping him permanently warm.

They had been sleeping back to back and this had caused Merlin to feel every movement the sexy prince had made. His cock was harder than hell and there was no way to bring himself any relief. Arthur was a light sleeper when on the road, always ready for a surprise attack. If Merlin even tried to run a palm over his erection, his prince would stir next to him.

Suffice it to say, Merlin was dying to have a wank. He had the visual stimulation he required... Arthur's arse going up and down constantly. Only, in Merlin's dirty mind… instead of riding the horse, Arthur was riding Merlin.

They were headed to the Kingdom of Anglia. King Guthrum was quite eccentric and he had suddenly decided to dissolve his Kingdom. He had no family left alive, no heirs, and he had decided he no longer wanted to be a King. He did not want to abdicate his throne to anyone, instead choosing to follow the way of peace and share his Kingdom among the many other Realms. His people were concerned but there was little they could do.

Princes and Princesses from near and far were going to be visiting with the eccentric King to negotiate rulership and of course, the Kingdom's wealth. King Guthrum wanted no more attachments from the physical world, his path was spirituality now, therefore there was much interest in what he was simply giving away. King Uther had enormous faith in his son's negotiation skills and had given strict instructions to _'take as much as possible for Camelot.'_

Arthur talked as they rode telling Merlin what would be up for grabs. "Land, precious artefacts, jewels, secret plans, battle strategies, forts, farms, crops, livestock, the castle itself… you name it, Merlin. It's going to go to whoever can do the best job of sucking up."

"Okay, well you better practice your sucking up skills," Merlin suggested cheekily. "Try sucking up to me now."

Arthur slowed his horse, pulling in line so that he was now riding beside his servant. He raised an eyebrow and spoke with immense sarcasm. "Merlin, you are such a _wonderful _idiot. When we next stop, could you _pretty please_ not speak to me at all, so that I can get the final part of my paperwork finished?"

"Mmm, not exactly the way I imagined that going," Merlin laughed shaking his head.

They came upon a small lake and decided to make their final stop there to bathe and carry out the final preparations before arriving in Anglia.

"Merlin, I'm going to go for a dip to wash up. I need you to water the horses, mend my boot, and polish my armour and sword so they sparkle when we meet the King."

"I'd actually like to bathe too," Merlin sulked.

"Well, you may bathe when you finish your chores," Arthur said haughtily and with that he stripped off all of his clothes and headed for the lake.

Oh God, Merlin's _problem_ in his breeches returned as he watched the arrogant prince stride into the water, completely unaware of Merlin's wide eyed stare. Arthur's body was gorgeous. Perfect. It excited Merlin more than anyone else he had ever seen naked. His bottom was perfectly pert, his chest so masculine, his shoulders broad, his legs strong and his cock so beautiful in every way.

Merlin desperately tried to concentrate on his chores but Arthur's body was near impossible to look away from. The servant daydreamed about taking his own clothes off and walking over to bathe with the prince. The two of them would of course end up fucking each other senseless.

When Arthur finally dipped entirely under the water, Merlin was able to stop fantasising and actually complete his tasks.

Afterwards, Merlin undressed and walked toward the lake. Arthur was reviewing his paperwork and his eyes did not leave the document in front of him for one second to notice Merlin's nudity. As Merlin washed he could see that Arthur gave him no attention whatsoever. It was always this way between them. Arthur barely noticed him. There were those rare occasions when he felt more than friendship from Arthur, but never anything of a sexual nature.

Merlin was quite the opposite. He thought of Arthur sexually practically every moment he was with him. This trip had been like slow agony for the young manservant. Merlin needed sexual relief.

As they arrived in the Kingdom, Arthur gave an impressed whistle. The castle was very grandiose, almost ridiculously so, Merlin thought. They soon met with the King for introductions and Merlin chuckled quietly to see Arthur turn on his charm so obviously.

"Your servant can take your bags to your room and meet us in the great hall," King Guthrum told Arthur.

"Ah… wonderful," Arthur smiled beatifically.

Merlin crinkled his brows together to see this pretentious behaviour on the prince.

The King turned to Merlin. "Prince Arthur's room is in the East wing."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Merlin nodded.

The eccentric King continued with directions. "Just head in that door, go up to the third floor, turn right, then head down the corridor, then there will be some more stairs, go up two more flights, then turn left, there will be a long hall, travel all the way to the end, then turn right, then your room will be the fifth door along."

Merlin blinked. _Huh?_

He looked to Arthur and even the prince looked confused. King Guthrum turned and started to walk away.

"How in hell am I going to find that?" Merlin spoke quietly to Arthur.

"Just… go."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin said sarcastically, bowing at his prince. "That was very helpful."

He stomped off with the bags and headed inside the door the King had pointed to. Somehow, he found his way to the right level and the long corridor. He was exceptionally proud of himself for remembering the absurdly long winded directions and he told himself how grateful he was that Camelot was not this enormous.

As he reached the end of the long corridor and turned to go right, he collided heavily with somebody, sending the bags to the ground. He was flustered and annoyed for a moment, but when he looked toward the person he had crashed into, he couldn't help but to smile shyly.

The man before him stood a fair bit shorter than Merlin. He had beautiful, brown eyes and gorgeous, curly hair. His body was very athletic, but he had a humble look as if he didn't realise how good-looking he was.

The other man's eyes also swept over Merlin, taking him in. "I'm sorry," the curly haired man smiled bashfully.

"No… no, I'm sorry," Merlin shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

They smiled at each other for a moment. The other man nervously bounced on his heels.

"Oh… sorry… I'm Merlin. I'm Prince Arthur's manservant." He held his hand out to this attractive stranger.

"I'm Thomas," he replied gripping Merlin's hand tightly. "I'm Prince Dodinel's manservant. Are you just arriving?" He gestured toward the bags.

"Yes."

"We leave tomorrow," Thomas told him. "We are only staying one more night for some important meeting."

Merlin nodded, he tried to suppress his wide grin fearing he looked foolish.

"You have a beautiful smile," Thomas remarked.

Merlin exhaled a breath of nervous laughter. "Thanks."

"I…um… I have to go right now," the other servant explained, "But… maybe I'll catch up with you later on?" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Merlin was stunned. "Yes… definitely. I'd uh…" he laughed awkwardly. "I'd really… _really _like that." He looked the other man's body over appreciatively.

Thomas smiled and bent down to help Merlin gather the bags. "Later then," he grinned walking off down the long corridor.

Merlin watched him go, noting that he looked just as good from the back as he did from the front. Thomas turned several times to look back and smile at Merlin. Finally he disappeared.

Merlin could not wipe the smile from his face as he turned the corner and found the fifth door. This trip would be much better than he had expected. Thomas had shown a clear interest in him and he felt both flattered and utterly aroused. The man was incredibly gorgeous. And so sweet.

As Merlin unpacked in the room he gazed incredulously at the decadence of this place. The bed was large and lush and the furnishings were very ornate. There was an antechamber off to the side with a curtain dividing it from the main room. Merlin glanced inside, knowing it would be where he slept. There was a beautiful, but smaller bed in there that looked so much better and more comfortable than his tiny bed back in Camelot. Merlin was suddenly very excited about being in this Kingdom.

ooOoo

That night while serving at the meeting, Merlin's eyes searched out Thomas in the room. The two men smiled shamelessly at each other every chance they got.

Halfway through the meeting, King Guthrum stood and made an announcement. "This next agenda item is highly confidential. I would ask the Lords and Ladies to please excuse their servants."

Merlin was overjoyed. He looked to Arthur. "Make yourself scarce for an hour would you, Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire." This was too good to be true.

He met Thomas in the hall outside and the two stood in front of each other grinning widely. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?" Merlin asked.

"That sounds great," Thomas responded looking at Merlin's lips with interest. They chuckled a little nervously and Thomas looked down with a shy smile.

"So…" Merlin fidgeted with his hands, unsure how to suggest what he was thinking. "What do you want to do?"

Thomas smiled sexily and raised his eyebrows…

From there they somehow ended up naked and rolling around together on Prince Dodinel's luxurious bed. It turned out Merlin did not have to have a wank tonight after all. Thomas was unbelievably sexy. The two men fit together very easily. Just before Merlin came however, the image of Arthur's naked body flashed in his mind. Damn Arthur for always haunting his every sexual thought. He pushed the prince from his mind and appreciated the man in his embrace.

Afterwards, Thomas walked him to the door. "That was sensational," Merlin told him. They opened the door and Thomas took Merlin's hand as they stepped slightly into the hall.

"You are incredible," Thomas said admiringly, pulling Merlin into an embrace and cupping his arse. "So fucking sexy too." They laughed and kissed a little. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow. I want to do that again."

Merlin backed the gorgeous, young man up against the corridor wall and ground into him giving him a delicious, long kiss. "I hope we meet again one day," he said against the other man's mouth.

"Me too."

They smiled as Thomas nodded goodbye and went back into the room closing the door behind him.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned. He was beyond shocked to see Arthur standing right there with an astonished expression on his face.

"Arthur!"

"I'm sorry to intrude, Merlin," Arthur began and Merlin wondered why the prince was apologising instead of him. "I was headed back to the room and saw you both come out of the door, and I just… didn't want to interrupt…"

Oh Fuck! Arthur had seen the entire exchange between the two servants that had just taken place in the hall. Why had the pompous prince not made his presence known? Obviously, he must be incredibly embarrassed. Merlin could understand that feeling, he too was feeling humiliated.

They fell into step beside each other headed back to their room in an awkward silence. Arthur eventually made small talk about the highly confidential meeting, giving Merlin far too many details that he should not have revealed. He was clearly searching for something… anything… to say, to fill the noiseless corridor.

Back in their room, Merlin moved to turn down Arthur's bed.

"Oh, Merlin, I uh… do not require your services further tonight. You are dismissed."

Merlin was speechless. He nodded and headed to the antechamber next door looking back to Arthur as he pulled the curtain. Arthur was ignoring him, shuffling through some papers on the desk.

As Merlin lay in the soft bed, he felt mortified. Arthur couldn't even look at him. He had a churning feeling in his stomach fearing that he would be sacked tomorrow or when they arrived back in Camelot. He would definitely have to try and explain himself to his prince tomorrow, but there was not much he could say.

Wait a minute! Merlin realised that he himself had not said a word to Arthur since that shocking moment in the hallway. Oh God! He hadn't even apologised to him. Should he go and do it now? No… probably not a good idea. He would apologise in the morning. He just hoped Arthur would listen.

ooOoo

The next morning Merlin drew back the curtains opposite Arthur's bed, allowing the sun's rays into the room. He soon noticed the prince stir and yawn.

"Good morning, Sire," Merlin said timidly.

"Mmm," Arthur yawned again. "Good morning."

Merlin rushed to apologise, "Arthur, I'm really sorry about last night, I-"

"No need to apologise Merlin, what you do in your own time is your own business."

"But I shouldn't have-"

"Merlin… it's fine. There will be no more discussion on the matter, okay?" Arthur climbed out of the bed. Merlin tried desperately hard not to notice the blonde man's bare chest or how obscenely low his breeches were sitting below his hips.

"So, I'm not sacked?"

Arthur laughed and looked at Merlin fondly. "No you are not sacked, even though you _are_ the lousiest servant I have ever had."

They laughed together, Merlin was so relieved. He looked to his prince and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Arthur grinned and ruffled his manservant's hair before walking away.

The rest of the day, Merlin could not help noticing that Arthur was far more aware of him than he normally was. It was subtle and yet felt obvious to Merlin because he was so used to the prince barely being conscious of the fact that he was alive.

Merlin watched Arthur go through ceaseless negotiations with King Guthrum. He was feeling quite proud of how well Arthur was faring. He was slowly and surely increasing the livelihood of Camelot with his charming ways.

That evening back in their chambers, Merlin lay out Arthur's loose sleeping breeches on the bed and then moved to complete his final task for the day of turning down Arthur's sheets. He heard frustrated grunting coming from behind him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, turning around to see the gorgeous, blonde god fumbling with the laces on his trousers.

"These won't untie. The knot is too tight. Give it a go would you, Merlin?"

Fuuuuuuck!

Merlin walked over to the prince. He didn't know where to put himself. Arthur was shirtless and looked beautiful, as always. Should Merlin stand at eye level with the prince, his fingers trying to undo the ties? No… that would be awkward. Should he kneel in front of him? That was even more awkward. Unable to handle the way Arthur's amused eyes watched him, he swallowed over the lump that had caught in his throat and decided to kneel.

His fingers were shaking with nerves as he worked on trying to pull the knot undone. Arthur watched him closely. When Merlin's fingers inadvertently brushed over Arthur's dick, he felt his own cock pulsate with pleasure. His breathing became ragged and he tried desperately to control it lest Arthur hear him panting.

He looked up toward Arthur and the prince smiled casually down at him. Merlin licked his lips nervously and turned his attention back to the job at hand. He was finding it impossible to concentrate with his face so close to Arthur's cock and his own erection was growing very uncomfortable. In an effort to tell Arthur how difficult this task was, he muttered the words, "_So_ hard." Only after he heard himself say it did he realise his mistake.

Arthur smiled playfully. "You didn't need to admit that to me, Merlin."

"What? No I didn't mean-"

Arthur laughed openly. "You're too easy to make fun of sometimes."

Merlin shut his eyes with embarrassment. He knew he was blushing. While Arthur laughed again, he secretly whispered a spell and his eyes flashed gold. The knot unravelled before his eyes. He stood. "There you go, Sire."

"Oh, you did it. Well done, Merlin."

The dark haired man nodded quickly and headed to the antechamber.

"Goodnight," Arthur called after him.

"Goodnight, My Lord."

As he drew the curtain, he could hear Arthur chuckling to himself. Was he having fun at Merlin's expense? Merlin felt a little angry as he climbed into his comfortable bed. Arthur was playing with him. But really… why should the younger man mind? It was kind of sexy that Arthur's thoughts had gone straight to the image of Merlin being aroused by him.

Merlin had touched Arthur's cock. Well… almost. Only the thin fabric had separated Merlin from actually feeling it. That was as close as he had ever gotten anyway. He couldn't believe it! He reached into his breeches and began stroking himself, slowly at first and then faster. He replayed the scene that had just taken place in his mind but his imagination altered reality and suddenly…

_Merlin was taking Arthur's cock out of his trousers, he was licking it and sucking it… and all of a sudden, Arthur was crying out Merlin's name while coming all over his face…_

In his bed, the image caused Merlin to come hard. He groaned and breathed as quietly as he could as he felt his hot release spill into his hand. He was grateful for the relief he felt after pleasuring himself… but as always… he knew it would start all over again tomorrow, building with every moment he spent with the prince.

ooOoo

The next day Merlin had noticeably more attention from Arthur. The prince's eyes were on him almost every minute and Merlin would even go as far as to say, Arthur was flirting with him. Merlin didn't understand it but started to relax into it, flirting back with the future king and allowing himself to get carried away in it all. Why was Arthur doing this? Now that he knew Merlin was interested in men, perhaps he was getting off on the fact that Merlin might be attracted to him.

Whatever the reason, Merlin wasn't going to overthink it. He was just going to enjoy it.

It was their last evening here in Anglia and Arthur was tying up final negotiations over and endless course dinner. Seriously, Merlin had counted about nine courses already. Other self-important princes and princesses also dined with Arthur and the King. Merlin stood aside ensuring Arthur's goblet was constantly filled, but he was also sneaking some of the wine for himself.

Arthur's eyes kept flirting with Merlin's and every time the servant filled his cup, the prince turned and spoke to him. Merlin had _never_ had this much attention from him before. In fact, he had never had this much attention from anyone before.

At one point, Merlin stood against the wall watching Arthur. He could see one of the other princes sucking up shamelessly to the King. Arthur turned to Merlin and rolled his eyes. Merlin smiled back and shook his head. Then Arthur surprised him, he pointed to the other man and then took his own hand close to his mouth and did a gesture that imitated sucking a cock, complete with his tongue pressed to his cheek to make the image even more graphic.

Arthur was suggesting the other prince was a cocksucker. Merlin laughed, but he also felt himself grow hard in his breeches at the image of Arthur taking a cock in his mouth. It was too much for Merlin to bear and he felt so painfully fucking horny all of a sudden.

Merlin walked to the jug of wine on the long banquet table and poured a little in a spare goblet. He quickly stole another drink for himself.

"What are you doing?" He heard Arthur's manly voice and spun around. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shirt roughly and held him close to his face.

"I uh…" Merlin couldn't think. He just wanted to lunge himself at his prince and fuck the life out of him.

"I said you were the lousiest servant ever, didn't I?"

Merlin nodded.

"Sneaking off with Loverboy," Arthur accused. "Drinking wine while you're supposed to be working…" He tutted and shook his head.

Merlin figured Arthur could probably add lusting after his master as one of the things he shouldn't do as a servant. He breathed deeply looking blatantly down at the prince's lips. God, he smelled so fresh… invigorating… intoxicating…

"I know… I'm useless, aren't I?" Merlin agreed hopelessly, smiling and shrugging.

Arthur's expression was smouldering and sexy as he let go of Merlin throwing his servant backwards. "It's okay, Merlin. I don't blame you. This evening feels as if it will never end." He smiled over his shoulder as he walked back to join the others.

Merlin realised he'd been holding his breath and he released it with a sigh. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He had drooled over Arthur for the past two years… now that Arthur was actually giving him this much attention, he wasn't sure he could stand the pain of wanting him so much anymore.

Just before the evening wrapped up and the dessert course was finally being consumed, Merlin noticed Arthur had some cream on his lip from the cake. Not wanting Arthur to be embarrassed, he walked over beside him to make him aware of it. Merlin bent down close to his prince and spoke quietly, "You've got cream…"

Oh hell! He reached out and wiped the cream off with his finger. Touching Arthur's lip so sensuously did nothing to improve his painful, horny condition. Merlin then succumbed to temptation and licked the cream off his own finger. Arthur looked pleasantly shocked. "Merlin!"

What was he so shocked about? Merlin had shown great restraint in not licking the cream straight off of Arthur's lip. "Sire?"

Arthur's eyes deliberately took in all of Merlin's features. He licked his lips and spoke deeply. "Bad boy!" He pushed Merlin's shoulder and turned back to talk to the King.

Merlin walked away in awe. What was that? That was fucking sexy. Merlin had a new image to use when pleasuring himself tonight. In his fantasy, he would be licking cream off of Arthur's fit body while his prince spoke in his deep, sexy voice telling his servant, 'You're a _very_ bad boy, Merlin.' He snapped out of his fantasy for now, it was causing him to become far too aroused. He would come back to that later.

Finally, the evening was over and the two men were arriving back in their room. As Merlin shut the door, Arthur stepped out of his boots, pulling off his socks and also removed his outer garments so that he was left in his black trousers and thin white undershirt. Merlin could see the outline of Arthur's nipples through the thin material and he stored that image away for later too.

Arthur threw himself down on the plush bed groaning. "That was _so_ tedious tonight," he stretched out on his back placing his arms behind his head and looked up at Merlin. "At least we achieved an extremely good result for Camelot."

"Mmm, that's good." Merlin tried really hard to pay attention to what his prince was telling him, but his eyes kept looking down at Arthur's stomach. His shirt had ridden up when stretching and Merlin's cock was reacting excitedly. Arthur looked so incredibly fuckable.

Arthur noticed Merlin looking down at his body. "Oi!" he laughed.

They smiled at each other and Merlin was sure his heart stopped beating for a second. Arthur lazily pulled down his shirt, but it didn't quite cover all his skin and Merlin had to force himself to look elsewhere. His eyes rested on the big bed instead.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur invited patting the bed. "Take a load off… but no funny ideas, okay?" he warned teasingly.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head, but sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Here," Arthur sat up and leaned forward. "You've got to take these off…" he removed Merlin's boots and socks. "And this…" The prince moved in close to his servant as he encircled him in his arms and untied Merlin's neckerchief. Arthur's face was so close to his, and Merlin looked desirably at the blonde haired man. Arthur held his eye for a moment with a glint of mischief.

"Also this…" Arthur now nearly climbed on Merlin's lap as he pulled off his jacket. Why was he undressing him? The incidental touching was driving Merlin insane with longing. "Oh, and this…" Arthur said as an afterthought removing Merlin's belt. Merlin was left in his blue tunic and breeches.

"Want to take anymore clothes off?" Merlin joked smiling flirtatiously at the other man.

"You wish, Merlin," Arthur responded lying back on the pillows and throwing one to his servant.

They smiled at each other as Merlin set himself up facing Arthur, his head resting on the large, firm pillow. Merlin's head was at the bottom of the bed, Arthur's at the top. They were propped up facing each other while still being reclined enough to feel relaxed. The prince moved his legs to rest on his servant's. Merlin had never been invited to spend time with his master like this and he figured the rules were probably different here in Anglia. Arthur seemed less worried about rules.

"Bed is great," Merlin commented running a hand over the silky bed cover.

"It's a bit over the top though," Arthur replied. "Oh… I forgot to check, Merlin," Arthur spoke teasingly again and Merlin knew some insult must be coming. "Did you have plans with another man tonight or are you free to spend a bit of time with me?"

"No plans," Merlin played along. "You have me _all _to yourself."

Arthur kicked him.

"Ow!" Merlin chuckled. "What was that?"

Arthur gave him the most gorgeous smile then looked away, his expression becoming more serious. "I didn't know you liked men, Merlin." His voice was very raw and Merlin could tell it was hard for the prince to bring up.

"I like men _and_ women," Merlin clarified for him.

"How does that work, then?" Arthur mocked him. "You just have sex with everybody?"

"Everybody I'm attracted to," Merlin explained. "And of course they have to be attracted to me."

Arthur nodded. He seemed very guarded. Merlin could tell however, that he was curious and trying to open up a conversation and so he ensured he was patient with his prince.

"So… what do two men do?" Arthur asked looking away uncomfortably. His voice had an edge to it, almost as if he was angry, but Merlin figured it was Arthur's way of protecting himself from feeling embarrassment.

"All the usual suspects," Merlin laughed, responding a little vaguely.

"Such as?" Arthur questioned gesturing for more with his hand.

Merlin laughed nervously. "Um…" He looked at Arthur. The prince was waiting, he looked so interested. Merlin felt so attracted to him right now. He loved that Arthur was curious and making the effort to find this out. "Two men can do loads of different things… but, I guess you could basically say… rutting…"

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Hand jobs," Merlin continued. "A little sucking… a little fucking."

Arthur looked at him so intently. He looked captivated by what Merlin was telling him.

"So…" Arthur continued his questioning. "Which one did you do with Loverboy?"

"That's pretty personal," Merlin gave a closed mouth smile, feeling a little shy to be discussing it with Arthur like this.

"We're friends, are we not?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin nodded smiling. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Arthur. He was beyond horny now, his cock was aching with need. "We fucked," he responded to the prince's question.

"Who fucked who?"

Merlin laughed nervously again. "I fucked him."

Arthur stared at him. They sat in silence. Too much silence. Merlin noticed Arthur breathing harder.

"What position were you in?" the curious man now enquired. His voice was a little shaky, giving away his nerves.

"We were both sitting up, him straddling me. He sat down onto my cock," Merlin explained quietly.

Arthur regarded him with the most penetrating look that caused Merlin to feel a surge of lust course through his body. Was Arthur imagining Merlin in that position now?

Arthur looked as though he was thinking hard about all this new information. "Tell me," he started his next question. "What is better? Fucking an arse, or fucking a… pussy?" He shrugged as he said the last word.

Merlin laughed. Did Prince Arthur, the once and future King of Albion, just ask him if he preferred arse or pussy? "It's hard to say," Merlin responded answering the prince's question as honestly as he could. "They are very different. You've never fucked a woman in her arse?"

"No," Arthur brushed over the question quickly.

"Well, an arse is fantastic because… it is so tight and hot. Whereas fucking a pussy, as you know, is great because it's just so wet and sexy." He smiled, slightly embarrassed as he spoke.

Arthur smiled over at him with that hint of mischief again. "What about being fucked in the arse? Have you ever had a man fuck you?"

"Yes, I have," Merlin answered softly. Arthur bit his lip and his eyes took in Merlin's body laid out on the bed. Shit! Talking about fucking arses with Arthur like this was making Merlin feel as if his whole body was on fire.

"Does it hurt?"

"When you're not used to it, it does." Merlin was thrilled with the way Arthur was following his every word so closely. "And there is always that pleasure versus pain feeling when you first feel a cock inside of you. But it also feels good… and after a few moments, it's just _so_ incredible."

Arthur shifted his position a little. He was still guarding himself from opening up totally to Merlin. Their eyes drank each other in entirely, travelling the length of each other's bodies. Merlin had to admit it, the prince was stunning. And now here he was having a conversation of such an explicit nature with his friend and servant. Merlin felt his heartbeat speed up as he concentrated on keeping his breath even.

They were silent for a minute and then Arthur stretched his arms above his head again, his shirt riding even farther up his stomach this time. Merlin was convinced the prince was doing it on purpose, wanting the other man to look at him… And Merlin did look. His eyes wandered all over the skin that was now revealed and he fixated for a few seconds on Arthur's belly-button.

_Christ… Merlin wanted him. _He wanted to run his tongue everywhere his eyes had just been. Burning desire engulfed him as he failed in controlling his breathing, his breaths becoming quick and erratic.

He broke his eyes away from the sexy skin to meet Arthur's gaze. They looked at each other for a powerful moment and then Arthur raised his eyebrows with a confident smile. Yep… he most definitely wanted Merlin to see his body. He didn't even pull his shirt down this time as he went to speak again. "So are you attracted to me, then?"

"You?" Merlin wet his lips and swallowed trying to bring some moisture back to his dry throat.

"Yes, Merlin… me. Would you fuck me?"

"Is that an offer?" Merlin teased. Oh God, he wished it was an offer.

"In your dreams."

Merlin smiled and looked away. The sound of his heartbeat echoed in his own ears. He knew there was no hiding his own feelings. The prince would definitely be able to see Merlin's lustful thoughts playing over his face.

"Merlin…" Arthur said in the sexiest of voices. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"Well," Arthur sat up, leaning over to punch Merlin lightly in the stomach. "I know the answer is yes then. If it was no, you would just say no."

Merlin looked up to the ceiling, he just couldn't admit it for some reason.

"You _are_ attracted to me," Arthur pressed laughing. "I can prove it." He ran his palm over Merlin's erection. "See… _rock _hard."

Although Merlin loved the feeling of Arthur touching his cock, he instinctively reacted by pushing Arthur's hand away. "Fuck off, Arthur." He smiled in spite of himself.

This only seemed to make Arthur more interested in teasing the other man and he punched Merlin's stomach again. "Don't!" Merlin laughed trying to hold his prince's hands away. Arthur continued to try and poke him and Merlin continued to try and stop him. The two men began to wrestle a little, Arthur leaning over him and both laughing. Merlin felt himself getting hotter and hotter. His cock was painful in his breeches.

They tumbled around together on the bed for a minute or so. Merlin could hardly take all this touching and leaning and pressing against one another. Arthur's hands brushed several more times unintentionally over Merlin's arousal. It was exquisite torture for the dark haired man. He wanted this to continue and yet he couldn't stand how horny he was feeling.

Finally, Merlin was able to wrestle Arthur away from him by sitting them both up. Arthur let go of him as they half smiled at each other uncertainly, both breathing hard. Merlin straightened up his clothes and raked a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"What's that?" Arthur pointed to Merlin's neck.

"What?" Merlin ran his fingers over the spot where Arthur pointed.

"Some kind of red mark."

"Oh," Merlin remembered Thomas leaving it there a few nights back. "Love-bite."

"From Loverboy?"

"Mmm-hmm," Merlin nodded smiling.

"He bit you?"

"Not really… have you never had a love-bite before?"

"No, _Mer_lin. I'm not a slut like you." Arthur lightly slapped his servant's cheek and they shared a laugh. "How do you get it?"

"From sucking the skin into your mouth a little."

Arthur crinkled up his face.

Merlin laughed. "It's actually pretty hot, it feels really sensual and tender, but it's also a little bit naughty."

Arthur nodded and spoke casually. "Can you give me one?"

"What?" _Did he hear that right?_

"I want to see how it feels. Can you do it to me?"

"You want me to suck on your neck?" Merlin's pulse sped up.

"Yep." Merlin could see that Arthur was trying to act nonchalant, as if this was no big deal. The prince's manservant figured he should play along and acted as casual as he could.

"Yeah, alright," Merlin agreed. "Now?"

Arthur looked at him and nodded, but he seemed so unsure. Merlin was grateful that the prince trusted him to do this. He couldn't believe it was happening and didn't want to give Arthur the chance to change his mind. Merlin licked his lips and leaned in toward the other man's enticing neck. "Ready?" he whispered.

Arthur's yes was barely audible. Merlin gave him a reassuring wink and Arthur smiled back appreciatively, appearing more at ease.

Merlin began by placing his lips against the blonde haired man's neck, kissing very lightly, warming them both up to this new sensation. His whole body reacted immediately to the fact that his mouth was on Arthur's skin. Such intoxicating pleasure filled him up. Merlin placed one hand on Arthur's shoulder and allowed his other hand to sneak up inside Arthur's shirt, his thumb running softly over the prince's hipbone. He was elated when Arthur didn't pull away.

He continued pressing small, little nibbling kisses along Arthur's neck and when the prince moaned softly, Merlin felt white-hot heat rushing to his groin. He breathed deeply as he began to lick and softly suck along Arthur's warm skin. He then moved in firmer, keeping his mouth soft and inviting, he started to suck Arthur's flesh into his mouth.

Arthur moaned again and it only encouraged Merlin to suck harder, holding Arthur's skin in his mouth longer.

"Ah…" Arthur breathed, and Merlin knew the prince was experiencing the intermingled sensations of pleasure and pain. After sucking his skin long enough to leave a mark, Merlin finally removed his mouth from Arthur. Before moving away from his neck, he kissed the bruised area gently for a short time and then sat back to look at his prince.

Merlin was breathing hard. He noticed that Arthur was breathing even harder. "What did you think?" Merlin asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Was… good," Arthur answered sounding a little defensive. "Yeah, I uh… I liked it."

"That was enthusiastic," the dark haired man laughed and Arthur joined him. Merlin looked over at the red mark he had left. Fuck! He had marked Camelot's Crowned Prince. As he continued to stroke his thumb over Arthur's hip, he decided that the mark actually suited Arthur. He looked even more gorgeous now with the evidence of the servant's mouth on his neck.

Merlin didn't let himself think too much about what he was going to do next. He impulsively leaned in toward Arthur's lips to kiss him. Just before his lips touched Arthur's, the other man turned away and laughed. "I don't think so, Merlin."

Merlin pulled away and laughed to cover his embarrassment. He also removed his hand from inside Arthur's shirt.

"_Never_ going to happen," Arthur said with so much conviction that Merlin suddenly felt angry. He was so fucking horny and Arthur knew that. Why was he leading him on like this?

Merlin let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but to look at Arthur with annoyance. The prince returned his expression with a challenging stare.

Merlin moved himself over to the side of the bed and put his feet on the floor, remaining seated for the moment.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked sounding aggressive.

"To my bed," Merlin responded with equal aggression. He couldn't stay here any longer, he needed relief. His arousal was painful.

"Because I won't kiss you?" Arthur asked accusingly.

"No, not because of that," Merlin returned.

"Why then?" Arthur sounded hurt now and Merlin's chest was tied up in knots. "I thought we were having a good time."

"We were."

"Do you feel rejected?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Merlin rubbed his forehead in an effort to clear his head.

"Told you, you liked me," Arthur bragged.

Enough was enough, Merlin stood to leave. Arthur grabbed him by the back of his breeches and pulled him back down on the bed, the back of his hand remaining inside his trousers pressed against his bare arse.

Merlin looked over his shoulder back toward Arthur. "You have your hand in my trousers."

"Are you complaining?"

"No… but…" God, he was confused. He definitely didn't mind Arthur's hand touching his backside, but was this all a game to the prince? A game that Merlin could only lose? "Arthur… all this is getting me totally hot and incredibly horny… and… if it isn't leading anywhere…" he trailed off.

Arthur removed his hand from his servant's breeches. "Merlin…" His voice was impatient.

"Are you just playing around with me?" Merlin asked bracing himself for the unavoidable truth.

Arthur shrugged, "I'm just curious, Merlin. That's all." He smiled wickedly pulling his manservant back over to sit with him on the bed.

Merlin allowed himself to be dragged back to his original position of sitting opposite the prince. "I suppose I can understand that," he said giving in. He liked Arthur's curiosity but he was sure he was feeling something more from his prince.

Arthur smiled a little but Merlin was still feeling irritable. His aching cock was dying for relief.

"So…we okay?" Arthur questioned running a teasing hand over his servant's thigh. Merlin was about to respond when the smug prince added, "I can't really help it if you want me so much."

"Bastard," Merlin said heatedly, throwing Arthur's hand away, though he felt the hint of a smile cross quickly over his face. Arthur was playing with fire. He was in-fucking-credible! However… as angry as Merlin was becoming, his cock still twitched.

"Hey! You can't talk to the Prince like that," Arthur defended as he started to prod at his servant's stomach again, a defiant expression on his face. Merlin pushed him away forcefully, feeling even angrier now. Why was Arthur being such a prick-tease?

Arthur only seemed encouraged by Merlin's spirited reaction and he lunged himself forward wrestling Merlin down to the bed and leaning on him. "I can feel your hard-on," he spoke tauntingly as he held Merlin's wrists tightly keeping him pinned on the bed.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Arthur," Merlin warned raising his voice, his anger and frustration surfacing as he struggled against Arthur's hold on him.

The two men pushed against each other with enough force that they would both have bruises tomorrow. Merlin's wrists ached from Arthur's grip, but the worst part was that being manhandled by Arthur this way was making Merlin feel even more turned on.

Merlin's determination won out over Arthur's strength and he was able to roll Arthur over and pin the prince beneath him on the bed. He exerted himself as much as he could to keep Arthur down, climbing on the blonde haired man and straddling him. That's when he felt the evidence of Arthur's arousal. The hard line of his cock pressed obviously against the young servant's groin. Merlin groaned wantonly at the feeling of their erections rubbing against one another.

_Arthur wanted Merlin too!_ No matter what he tried to say. Merlin immediately _needed _to be with Arthur. The feeling was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He no longer felt in control of his actions.

He held the prince down catching his eye and rubbed himself unashamedly against the other man. "I can feel your hard-on too," Merlin said provokingly. He could hear the predatory tone in his own voice. Arthur glared daggers at him, still trying to deny what Merlin could feel and also see. The desire in the crowned prince's eyes was unmistakable. They were both breathing deeply and Merlin could see in Arthur's eyes just how much the other man wanted him. It made Merlin even more insistent to experience the attractive man beneath him in this new way.

Merlin tried to lean his face down to Arthur's to kiss him, but Arthur struggled beneath him moving his face away from his servant. "Get fucked, Merlin."

Merlin pressed his groin into Arthur's and heard his prince let out a hungry groan that made his own cock throb. The young servant wasn't going to give up that easily.

His unwavering effort to kiss the prince ultimately paid off and he finally managed to touch his lips to Arthur's. Arthur was being stubborn though and he still tried to move his face away, keeping his lips firmly shut.

Merlin put all of his strength behind his effort. He forced his whole body down against Arthur's, feeling the skin of the prince's stomach against his own skin where both their shirts had ridden up during their roughhousing. Their hot skin against each other made Merlin feel as if lightening was coursing through his veins. He pressed his mouth hard against the other man's and licked urgently at Arthur's lips.

The prince's struggles stopped abruptly and he was suddenly gripping his servant tight, his hips pushing up against Merlin, his tongue delving into Merlin's mouth as they kissed fiercely. Arthur's teeth bit at his lip, and the two men kissed with such passion that it left them both almost continuously moaning.

Their breathing was so intense now and the way Arthur kissed him was so fucking dirty. Merlin had never been so aroused in all his life. They thrashed around on the bed together, pressing their solid cocks against one another, their tongues thrusting into each other's mouths, their hands on each other's flesh.

Merlin met Arthur's eye as the blonde man lay beneath him with a look of raw lust on his face. He moved his lips to Arthur's ear and spoke roughly, "Never going to happen, huh?"

Arthur's eyes flared with indignation and he rolled Merlin over and shoved him hard against the mattress.

"Oh fuck!" Merlin groaned. _This was all just so fucking hot!_

"You like that do you, Merlin?" Arthur asked aggressively.

"Oh fuck… oh yeah," Merlin breathed desperately.

Arthur lifted Merlin slightly off the bed and then slammed him down hard again.

"Yes!" Merlin called squirming underneath Arthur, trying to feel the friction of Arthur's erect cock against his groin.

"You like it rough?" Arthur breathed grinding his cock feverishly against Merlin's.

"Yeah," Merlin panted.

"Rough and dirty?"

"Jesus… Yes!"

Arthur growled as he grinded himself harder into Merlin. "Such a dirty boy, Merlin. So fucking dirty." His hands pushed Merlin's tunic up and he ran his palms firmly over Merlin's stomach and chest breathing hard and groaning. Merlin was so hot, he felt as if his skin was burning.

"Fuck, Arthur!"

Arthur's hands trailed over Merlin's nipples, he pinched one of them hard causing the dark haired man to moan with pleasure. The prince then lifted off of Merlin and tossed him over, so the servant was now lying on his stomach. Arthur pressed his erection hard against Merlin's arse. The strength and ease he showed in flinging the other man around was so fucking arousing, Merlin felt as if he was ready to explode.

Arthur ran his hands over the skin on Merlin's back. Then Merlin felt a reasonably hard slap as Arthur struck his arse. "You like that?" he breathed.

"Hell… Arthur…Yes!"

Another slap. Merlin groaned shamelessly.

Arthur tugged on Merlin's breeches, pulling them down a little to reveal the top of Merlin's bottom. He leaned down and plunged his tongue into the cleft of Merlin's arse.

"Ah…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck!" Merlin gripped the bed covers frantically.

Arthur's tongue licked a line all the way up Merlin's back before finding its way back to Merlin's bottom again.

"Oh God… Fuck, Arthur… Please…" Merlin's body was primed, awaiting release.

Arthur climbed off of Merlin allowing his servant to sit up and take some control. Merlin's lips met Arthur's and he pushed the prince down, lying on top of him. He let his tongue erotically explore the other man's mouth, and was struck with the realisation that this wasn't one of his many fantasies. This was real… and it was far better than anything his imagination had ever given him.

Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt off kissing down the prince's body. He lightly bit at Arthur's skin, licking into his belly button and running his tongue down inside the waist band of Arthur's breeches.

"God, Merlin… feels so fucking good."

Merlin ran his tongue up to one of Arthur's nipples, teasing and tantalising him by biting and nibbling at it insatiably.

"Mmmmm… Fucking yes!" Arthur moaned gripping at the back of Merlin's head roughly.

Merlin moved to do the same to Arthur's other nipple.

"Fuck, Merlin… you're so painfully sexy," the prince called out throwing his head back and breathing intensely.

Merlin's cock had never been harder. He pulled his own shirt off over his head and pressed his body to Arthur's. They continued to roll around sweaty and desperate, both moaning over and over and over again. Sometimes Merlin found himself on top, sometimes Arthur. Their hands roamed all over each other touching whatever skin they could.

Merlin _needed _to see Arthur's cock. He'd seen it plenty of times, of course, but he'd never seen it aroused. He pulled off the prince's trousers and was rewarded by the sexiest image he had ever seen in his life. Fuck… he was beautiful. He ran his hand over the shaft, spreading the pre-come over the head with his thumb and then moistening the entire shaft, his hand expertly twisted and turned as he went.

Arthur groaned voraciously. "Damn… that feels fucking great."

Merlin undid the laces on his own breeches, as Arthur sat up on the bed next to him and helped him pull his trousers off. Both naked, Arthur looked to Merlin's leaking cock and breathed hard and deep. "Fucking sexy," Arthur commented excitedly, reaching out and gripping Merlin so tightly that the servant threw his head back and groaned. The sound came out loud and filthy.

Arthur's lips found Merlin's neck as he massaged his palm over Merlin's arousal and soon they were both breathing so deep, the urgency overtaking them as they couldn't wait one more second. The prince savagely threw Merlin down onto the bed. "I'm so fucking hard," he panted.

"Oh shit, Arthur… Fuck me… Please… Fuck me now!"

"Mmmmm… Fuck yes, Merlin."

Merlin made quick work of preparing himself for Arthur's cock and then lay on his back as his prince entered him. This was really happening. Knowing Arthur was inside of him felt so incredible. He watched Arthur's beautiful face as he closed his eyes with pleasure, his cock finding its way deeper and deeper into Merlin's arse. "God… that's tight," the gorgeous, blonde man breathed.

"You feel so fucking hot inside of me," Merlin moaned concentrating on that feeling and bracing himself through the beautiful pain that accompanied Arthur's cock.

It wasn't long before the pain had passed and Merlin enjoyed the unimaginable ecstasy of Prince Arthur fucking into him. He grunted along with the prince's thrusts watching Arthur's face as he so obviously relished in the sensations his cock was experiencing.

Arthur held his hips tightly and fucked Merlin's arse hard. The pleasure Merlin was feeling was comparable to nothing he had ever felt before, but he wanted Arthur deeper inside of him still. He raised his legs over the blonde man's shoulders as Arthur moved his hands to support Merlin's new position. They looked at each other with total and complete desire and on Arthur's next thrust, his cock pressed penetratingly deep into Merlin.

"Fuck!" they both cried in unison at the new sensation.

"Merlin, you take my cock so fucking good," Arthur panted. "You look so sexy being fucked like this."

Arthur was as deep as he was ever going to get and Merlin was close to coming just from being fucked like this alone. His cock throbbed however, crying out for attention and Merlin reached down to stroke himself. Arthur's eyes followed his movements and as Merlin gripped his shaft, the prince knocked his servant's hand away and took Merlin's hard, leaking cock into his own hand.

_Oh my fucking God! _The extreme pleasure Merlin felt right now was indescribable. Arthur caught his servant's eye with a look of pure ecstasy as he pounded against Merlin's body, moaning deliciously as he fucked the life out of him.

"Oh Fuck!" Merlin shouted. The sensation of Arthur's cock, full in his arse with the added pleasure of him fiercely rubbing Merlin's shaft was beyond his wildest dreams. His body crashed over the edge as he groaned obscenely, his release spilling out over their abdomens and the prince's hand.

Arthur followed immediately after, cursing as he emptied himself into Merlin's arse, his body trembling and shuddering with his orgasm. Merlin felt Arthur's release surging so hot inside of him as he panted and came down from his own climatic experience. He lost time for a moment with the amazing feeling of it all and when his awareness returned, Arthur was lying atop of him whispering "Fuck" again and again.

Minutes passed as the two men claimed their breaths and cooled down from the scorching heat they had created together. Merlin was in pleasurable shock. The man he had desired and dreamt about for years had just given him the most erotic experience of his life. His world felt utterly surreal right now.

After a short time, Merlin rose off the bed, cleaning himself and his prince up before slipping back into his breeches. He then went about picking up all the discarded clothes as Arthur also pulled his trousers on.

Merlin finished tidying and sat back down on the bed. He looked over at Arthur and when he saw the prince's expression, he was mystified. After everything they had just been through tonight… Arthur looked shy.

_Shy!_ Of all the things Merlin expected after their dirty talking, grinding, thrashing, spanking, thrusting and fucking… the last thing he expected to see was this sweet, innocent smile.

"That was out of this world," Merlin told his bashful prince.

"It was unbelievable," Arthur agreed.

Merlin held Arthur's face in his hands and leaned over to kiss him. It was a soft, sensual kiss and such an obvious contrast to the rest of the kisses they had shared. Arthur's hands ran softly over his servant's back while he tenderly returned the kiss. After a few moments, the prince pulled away. "Go to bed, Merlin," he smiled pushing Merlin's shoulder.

"Right," Merlin smiled standing. He could tell Arthur required some time to think about the events of the evening. He headed to the antechamber and looked back before drawing the curtain. They stared at each other breathing hard before Merlin muttered, "Night."

"Goodnight."

Merlin fell asleep quickly. His mind and body perfectly sated.

ooOoo

The next morning, Arthur was already dressed as Merlin walked into the main room. Arthur barely acknowledged him as Merlin packed all of their items into the bags for the return trip home to Camelot. Merlin could be fooled into thinking none of it had happened and it had all been a fantastic dream. Well… except for the deep, red mark on Arthur's neck… and their swollen lips… and the bruises on Merlin's wrists that also ran up and down his arms… And, of course, the unbelievably sexy, just-fucked feeling in his arse.

Merlin did not want to raise the topic. Arthur was clearly uncomfortable. He bit his lip as he bent over and gathered the last of Arthur's things off the ornamental dressing table. He glanced into the mirror and smiled humbly when he saw Arthur standing behind him, eyeing up his backside favourably.

"I can see you in the mirror," Merlin spoke softly as he turned to face the prince.

They both laughed and Arthur's tough exterior faltered for a second. Merlin used this moment to try to find out how Arthur was feeling about the previous night. "Are you alright about… us… last night… everything?"

Arthur nodded. "I guess I'm… I'm a little bit embarrassed, Merlin."

"Embarrassed?"

"Well… I mean, it was incredible-"

"Incredible," Merlin echoed.

Arthur laughed again. "But, you have to admit, we were both a bit…" he gestured with his hand looking for the words to explain his meaning.

Merlin knew what he meant. They had been wild last night. Totally outside of their usual roles as prince and servant. It was certainly an unfamiliar way to think about the usually conservative royal. Arthur would definitely be struggling to combine the images of his 'lazy' servant with the man he had been with last night. Plus, Arthur would most likely be trying to reason why he had slept with a man at all.

"I know what you mean," Merlin tried to reassure him. And because he knew that Arthur always relaxed when his manservant told bad jokes, he added, "I blame the bed."

Arthur laughed and the tension was somewhat eased. "Idiot," he chided clipping Merlin over the head.

Merlin chuckled and then he took a breath and spoke seriously. "Arthur, look… I know it got a little crazy, but I guess… that was just the vibe of the evening. It was all so sexy and raw. We went where the mood took us."

Arthur nodded and his beautiful, blue eyes sparkled. "Do you think the mood might take us there again back in Camelot?"

Merlin's heart thundered in his chest as he realised that Arthur wanted to do it all again. "God, I hope so!"

They laughed together and Merlin felt his arousal pressing against his breeches at the mere thought that he would get to touch Arthur's cock again. He never dreamed that he and the prince could ever have sex with each other, let alone the sweltering, hot sex they had experienced last night.

"You really are a slut, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur began, using that teasing voice that made Merlin so hot. "Fucking two different men on this trip… a servant and a prince." He shook his head with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I don't know," Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I'd be happy if you were the only person I fucked for the rest of my life," he admitted.

"I was that good, was I?"

Merlin nodded slowly looking Arthur's body up and down.

"I'll tell you a secret, Merlin," the prince spoke quietly and seductively. "You are the best I've ever had."

Merlin felt ecstatic and he could not hide his smile. Arthur chuckled softly.

"Me too," the dark haired man confessed.

"I knew you wanted me at the dinner last night," Arthur teased. "The way your eyes were always watching me."

"True." There was no point in denying it now. "I get horny whenever I'm around you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are you horny now?"

"Oh yeah," Merlin responded lustfully.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and moved him over to the bed, pushing him down hard and climbing on top of him. "I think I owe you one of these." His lips made their way to Merlin's neck where he began to nibble at the soft flesh, eventually sucking it into his mouth.

Merlin was in heaven. He groaned as he realised Arthur's mouth would be imprinted on his neck for days to come. "Hey, you're pretty good at that," Merlin told him, recognising the fact that this was the first time Arthur would ever have given anybody a love-bite.

"You think so?" Arthur murmured against his servant's neck. The prince kissed his way to Merlin's earlobe where he tugged at it with his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth… and fuck this was heating up fast as Arthur's hands ran underneath Merlin's tunic and over his chest.

"Oh, God," Merlin moaned. "Are we going to get down and dirty again?"

Arthur didn't answer. He removed his hands from Merlin's shirt but only to grab the material roughly and rip it apart. The prince buried his face in the other man's now exposed skin, licking Merlin's abdomen… his tongue trailing lower… and lower… and…

"Shit!" Merlin breathed hard, shutting his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!"

**The End**


End file.
